


At The Stroke Of Midnight

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, Fireworks, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Scarves, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Lee, being miserable and lonely at a posh New Year's Eve party seems like a fitting way to end what has been a particularly crappy year. However, things start to look up right towards the end - which may or may not be related to the appearance of an intriguing stranger with whom he can commiserate - and by the time the clock ticks past midnight, Lee has every reason to hope that 2016 might shape up to be a vast improvement indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Stroke Of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My third and final contribution to the Richlee Holiday Calendar 2015! Huge round of applause to velcroboyfriends and laetiindisguise for putting it together - I've enjoyed the event tremendously and I hope you have too.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much loved. Happy New Year and enjoy!

2015 had not treated Lee particularly kindly. Which was a euphemistic way of saying that it had been an absolute drag of a year and that he was ready - desperate, rather - for it to finally end.

Adversity had started as early as January, when he'd broken his leg skiing in Aspen with his family. He'd miscalculated a bend in the slope and made a hard enough crash that he had to be airlifted out of the ravine where he'd landed and choppered to the nearest hospital. The X-ray revealed two fractures in his right femur, spelling the premature - and excruciatingly painful - end of what was probably his last skiing holiday ever.

He'd turned 36 in March and discovered not just one but several grey hairs about a week later, a stark reminder of the fact that he was starting to push forty. Admittedly, it was not the end of the world but upsetting all the same, and to make matters worse his boyfriend of several years - his One and Only, or so he'd thought - had unexpectedly broken up with him a couple months later, claiming that "the chemistry was gone", which Lee took to mean that the man he'd pictured himself growing old with was bored with him and wanted to fuck other people.

And so Lee found himself having to reassess his life at the age of 36-- newly single, graying and with a leg that still hurt a bit in damp weather, even one year later and after extensive physiotherapy.

To up his dating cred, he'd hit the gym and started dropping those extra relationship pounds, but the dates he'd managed to go on so far had never led to anything more than some vaguely disappointing kisses and a drunken one night stand. The guy in question had never called him back, which just served to further drive home the fact that basically, Lee Pace was past his bloom and there was no hope of him ever finding love again, or so he told himself in his bleakest moments (usually at night, when he lay in bed watching the Home Shopping Network and caught himself seriously considering the purchase of an air purifier or stainless steel knife set).

And he probably would have spent New Year's Eve in much the same fashion, had not Graham delivered the proverbial - and much-needed - smack upside the head. Graham was a former colleague with whom he'd kept in touch after transferring to a different division. The born Scot was notoriously upfront and had never had any qualms about calling Lee out on his emo bullshit, especially where his ex was concerned. Graham insisted that it was no great loss, claiming that a man who unapologetically called himself Xander - short for Alexander - was not to be taken seriously.

"Cheer up already," he'd said to Lee, who had been whining about the cruel fate that was being single during the festive season. "It's been more than six months since whatshisname dumped your ass, it's time to move on. Nobody likes a moper. You know what you need?"

"No, what?" Lee sighed, more out of common courtesy than actual curiosity.

"You need to get laid, mate. Have a proper palate cleanser. And sooner rather than later."

Lee snorted - he had known Graham too long to be scandalized by the suggestion. "I actually agree with you there, and believe me, I have been trying."

"Well, no offense, buddy, but seems to me like you could use a little help on that front." At this, Graham had triumphantly produced an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. Inside it was an invitation to a New Year's Eve party in Graham's name, printed on embossed paper. The name of the host was not one Lee recognized, but the address told him that it was likely to be the kind of swanky party he normally wouldn't dream of attending.

"Care to be my plus one?" Graham grinned as he waved the piece of paper about as though it were a Golden Ticket. "It's going to be a huge do, or so I'm told. The majority of the people there will be complete airheads, but one of the invitees is someone I think you should meet. A potentially interesting prospect. Newly single like you, maybe not quite as desperate yet, but on his way to getting there. Smart too, not at all bad to look at. I think you might hit it off."

Lee had tried - unsuccessfully - to get Graham to divulge more information, but when it became clear that his prodding questions fell on deaf ears, he eventually caved and promised to tag along.

And boy, he thought grumpily when he found himself on a Manhattan rooftop a few days later freezing his ass off, did he regret that decision now. The penthouse party was exactly as obnoxious as expected if not more so-- the host was a well-to-do former client of Graham's, who had issued the invitation as a gift of gratitude in return for a service rendered, and in this fancy throng of guests - consisting of socialites and other members of the New York elite, including the odd B-lister - Lee and Graham stuck out like sore thumbs.

Not that that had stopped Graham from cutting him loose almost as soon as they arrived.

"We're not a married couple, Lee," he'd said as he shooed a protesting Lee off into the crowd. "Go on, mingle. Work the floor, make some new friends."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to some people, at least?" Lee spluttered. "What about the mystery bachelor you were adamant for me to meet?"

"Don't see him yet, but I'll give a holler if I do. Suck it up, Lee." Graham gave him an unsympathetic grin. "I don't know anyone here either, but I won't let that stop me from hitting the buffet and ringing out the year with good cheer. I suggest you do the same."

Lee had never resented the man quite as acutely as he did in that moment.

He'd half-heartedly tried to strike up a conversation with some of the other guests, but when it became sufficiently clear that he had nothing in common with any of them, he'd followed Graham's other advice and started eating away his misery instead, washing camembert and caviar crackers down with expensive champagne until he was tipsy enough not to care anymore. He would stick it out until twelve and then take the soonest possible cab home, crawl into bed and watch the HSN New Year's Eve special by his lonesome old self. Or - and the thought cheered him up considerably - he might just dig up an old porn video and have a little one man party instead.

Shortly before midnight, people had started clearing out of the room to go up to the rooftop terrace for the countdown, and Lee had, rather stupidly, stumbled along with the herd, not realizing that it would be cold out and that maybe he should have brought his coat. So now here he was, his hands shoved far down into his pockets for warmth and the harsh cold biting into his nose and ears and lips. All around him, happy-faced strangers were pairing up for the dreaded New Year's kiss as if in mockery of his loneliness. He hunched over a bit more in an attempt to retain what little body warmth was left to him and prayed that the final few minutes of 2015 would go by quickly.

"You're about to catch your death, by the looks of it," a voice close to him said. "Not a very auspicious start of the new year."

When Lee looked up to see who that voice belonged to, he forgot the sting of the cold in an instant, captivated by the sight of a friendly smile and the most strikingly blue eyes he had ever seen. He felt a flash of relief - finally, a human connection - followed by one of jealousy, as the man was wrapped in what appeared to be a very snug pea coat and a thick woolen scarf coiled loosely around his neck.

"No, but a very fitting way to end the old one," Lee said with a self-deprecating smirk. "2015 is one year I won't be sorry to see the back of, quite frankly."

Lee didn't know what prompted him to share his innermost feelings with a random stranger at a party, but the man didn't seem to mind his honesty, even gave him a look of commiseration. "Yeah, I can relate. It's been a pig of a year for me too, actually."

They shared timid smiles, two strangers joined by an unexpected sense of kinship, and it occurred to Lee that he may just have found the only guest at this insufferable party worth his time.

"Make any New Year's resolutions?" he heard himself asking, just to make conversation (or so he told himself).

"The same one I make every year." The man tipped his head down slightly and gave Lee a cheeky look from under lowered lashes, as though he were taking his measure and contemplating whether to divulge this information. "To stop acting and feeling like I'm old, even though I am."

"Oh, that's a good one, actually. I might steal that and add it to my list."

"Feel free, but... how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" When Lee told him his age, the man gave a dismissive wave. "Please, that means I have more years on you than I care to admit. Age should be of absolutely no concern to you."

Lee was about to point out his grey hairs when his eyes unexpectedly watered and he felt a telltale prickle high up in his nose. There wasn't even time left to turn away, so he smothered his sneeze behind a hand instead. All of a sudden he remembered how cold it was, and he shivered accordingly.

To his surprise, the man stepped closer, unwinding his scarf from his neck and draping it around Lee's instead. Lee started to object, but his mutters petered out when he felt the touch of soft cloth against his skin, the other's body warmth and the faint scent of cologne still lingering inside it. It felt oddly intimate, in a way, but the intimacy was neither unpleasant nor unwelcome. "That's a really nice scarf," he blurted inconsequentially, feeling tension of unknown origin settling in the pit of his belly.

"A Christmas gift to myself this year," his new friend said with a rueful smile as he secured the scarf with a little more care than strictly necessary, a fact that was not lost on Lee. "But you know what? It suits the color of your eyes much better than mine."

At that, Lee felt a slow flush blooming on his cheeks and crawling down his neck, almost as effective in banishing the cold as the scarf was. The man's earnest remark flustered him more than it probably ought to, but damn, how long had it been since his eyes last garnered a compliment from a stranger, and such an attractive stranger at that?

If the man noticed the effect his words had on Lee, he gave little sign of it. "I've heard that the best antidote to aging is to regularly try new things," he mused, "you know-- being spontaneous, stepping out of one's comfort zone and all that."

Lee snorted. "By that logic, I should be feeling like a spring chicken tonight."

The man laughed, the pleasant sound sparking something warm within Lee's chest. "Not your kind of party, is it? Mine neither, to be honest. Thankfully, I have a taxi coming to take me home in about ten minutes." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial rumble. "That's actually why I have my coat on, see. So I can make a quick escape when no one is looking."

"Good thinking," Lee breathed, impressed. Around them, people had started counting back from twenty, and all of a sudden he felt a sense of daring, of adventurousness, coming over him and taking hold. "Actually, I wonder if there's something to this spontaneity thing."

The man's hands had stilled on the scarf, fingers gently curled into the fabric. "Yeah?"

_"Fourteen...! Thirteen...!"_

Lee nodded, leveling a measuring glance at the other's face and keeping it there as he reached for the collar of his coat and grasped it, slowly, in both hands. He prayed to whatever higher being might be willing to listen that he hadn't read the man wrong and that he wasn't about to ruin the promise of a new year with a gigantic blunder.

_"Nine...! Eight...!"_

A premature firework streaked across the sky and burst overhead, momentarily bathing the rooftop in a yellow glow. It also illuminated the eyes in front of Lee, the look in them reassuring him unequivocally that no, there were no misinterpretations here.

"I've heard that not kissing someone at the stroke of midnight portends a year of loneliness," he murmured. "Probably just a silly superstition, but--"

"... But it seems like quite a risk to take, doesn't it?"

_"Four...! Three...!"_

Lee didn't know what gave him the final nudge-- maybe it was the slight pressure of the man's fingers tugging him closer by the scarf, or the magnetic pull of that smile or the promise of a moment's warmth, waiting and wanting to be shared. Whatever the case, he resolutely pushed all rational objections - was he really going to act on an impulsive attraction to a total stranger whose name he didn't even know? - aside and shifted his weight forward, tilting his chin expectantly and seeing the other's eyes slide down to his mouth.

It was the last thing he saw before his own eyes slipped closed and he felt the tentative press of lips against his, unimaginably sweeter and softer than any kiss he ever remembered getting. And warm, oh, wonderfully so. Distantly, he thought he heard cheers erupting and fireworks whizzing and crackling over their heads, and somehow it emboldened him, prompted him to lean into the kiss just that little bit more, wanting to hold on to this moment for as long as he possibly could.

Already 2016 was looking much brighter than its predecessor. So long as he managed not to break any limbs, it might even shape up to be a resounding success.

When the kiss ended, Lee waited a few moments before slowly dragging his eyes open. "I'm Lee, by the way," he murmured, smiling at the absurdity of the situation and watching the lips he'd just reluctantly released tilt up at the corners in acknowledgment of the same.

"Hi, Lee," his mystery kisser said. "I'm Richard. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Richard." Lee liked the feel of the name in his mouth. Like the kiss itself, it felt strangely right. "You're tall. Taller than most people I've kissed."

Richard grinned. Just like Lee, he wasn't showing the slightest inclination to move away. "I could say the same. It is nice not having to stoop for a change."

"Your accent-- English?"

A nod. "Yours?"

"Texas, born and raised." Lee noticed that Richard's gaze was on his mouth again, tracking his tongue as he licked his lips, and it made it hard to form coherent sentences. "Are you, uh, just visiting the States?"

"No, I moved across the pond three years ago. It hasn't been an unequivocal success, and quite frankly, I'm looking for reasons to stay. So that's another resolution I made-- to move back to the UK by the end of the year if I don't find my footing here."

"I'm sure you'll find it." Lee smiled. "2016 is going to be a very good year, I think."

"I hope so," Richard teased, "but it will be a challenge to keep the momentum going after such a start. What could possibly top a kiss from a beautiful stranger?"   
  
"Maybe-" Lee's pulse sped up, pounding in his ears and sending a rush of blood to warm his cheeks.   
  
Should he say it? Did he dare?   
  
In the end, he blurted it out. "Maybe another one could?"   
  
Richard stared at him for a few moments, eyebrow arched in surprise, and Lee felt his embarrassment rising under that thoughtful, hard-to-read gaze, acutely worried that he had been too brazen.

Then again, maybe the Englishman was just trying to work out if he was joking or being serious.

"That is to say, uh," he stammered, blushing fiercely, "I don't normally do this kind of thing, honestly, but I mean, I wouldn't mind one more, for good luck? If you're up for it?"

"For good luck, huh?" Richard smiled, which was a relief. At least he wasn't offended. "And what if I confessed to you right now that I'm really not all that superstitious and that I would rather kiss you for the pleasure of it?"

These words, coupled with the shy-playful look Richard gave him, sent a surge of pure giddy joy through Lee's veins, and although he didn't have to think twice about his answer it took him a moment to get it out. "Actually, that would be even better."

At that, Richard huffed out a laugh, quick and throaty, and then his hands came up to gently fold around Lee's face and he leaned in to join their lips a second time.  
  
It started out much the same as before, tentative and still and soft, except with Lee's face cradled between two palms that, by all rights, should not feel as wondrously warm as they did. He realized he was holding his breath and the moment he released it in the form of a sigh, the delicate balance shifted. Moving in perfect synchronicity, as though they were performing a well-rehearsed dance, Lee reached up to clutch at the back of Richard's neck and head while Richard wound his arms around Lee's waist, pulling him closer as their mouths slotted together like lock and key.

It was beyond the shadow of a doubt the most exhilarating kiss Lee had ever had. The thrill of kissing a stranger was only part of it; even if you took that away, there was the fact that Richard really fucking knew what he was doing and _went_ for it with everything he had, kissing Lee like one of them had just gotten back from the war and this was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Lee didn't even know where he was anymore. The people around them, the fireworks crackling and popping overhead and the awed _oohs_ and _aahs_ they elicited, it was all reduced to white nose, pushed to the background by this magical kiss. It was like nothing else existed outside the circle of these arms, locked securely around his waist, not even the frigid cold that had seeped under Lee's skin just a few minutes ago and nearly driven him back inside.

Thank god he hadn't let it. Thank the fucking lord that he had stuck it out for the fireworks - which, incidentally, had been making a freefall down his list of priorities ever since he first felt Richard's lips on his.

When Richard first introduced a shy tongue into the proceedings, wetting Lee's bottom lip before taking it gently into his mouth, Lee whimpered. He hadn't meant to make a sound, because this thing that was happening felt fragile and crystal-thin; one wrong movement might cause it to crack and this enchanted moment in time to pass, when all Lee wanted was for it to go on and on and on.

But the whine slipped out unbidden, and as soft as it was, Richard heard and seemed to interpret it as a challenge, sucking slightly harder and giving teasing nips of his teeth that sent tiny ripples of pleasure down Lee's neck and spine and made his knees go weak. When a second, slightly louder moan escaped him, Richard carefully nudged his tongue into his mouth, curling it softly against Lee's and coaxing his mouth further open, all the while tugging him closer so they were pressed chest to chest and Lee thought he might pass out from the perfection of it all. He clasped the back of Richard's neck with restless fingers, twining them into his hair and pulling him closer, deeper, further into the kiss until neither of them had any breath left and they finally broke apart gasping for air, staring at each other in wide-eyed wonder over what had just transpired.

Acutely mourning the loss of Richard's mouth - and wondering, albeit briefly, whether he should have eaten those stinky cheese crackers earlier - Lee distractedly licked his swollen bottom lip and imagined that he could still feel the tingling marks left by Richard's teeth. He wasn't too sure if this was really happening or just a really, really good dream, but he did know beyond any doubt that he wanted to get kissed like this again and again and again.

And ideally by this man, if at all possible.

They slowly, reluctantly, released each other and watched the fireworks for a few minutes, although Lee was not so much watching as feigning an interest while he kept sneaking glances at Richard's face. It was an extremely pleasant face to look at-- a high, strong brow crowned by a jaunty forelock of dark, well-groomed hair that begged to be ruffled, a straight, long nose, the very definition of an angular jaw and long-lashed eyes that were made all the more expressive by the fine crinkles fanning out from the outer corners. Yes, Lee was finding a whole lot to like in that face, and he had moved on to stealthily appreciating the enticing curve of Richard's throat where it disappeared under the collar of his coat when he realized that Richard was regarding him in much the same, leisurely manner, eyes warm with what could be admiration or something very close to it. To see such a tender expression directed at him for the first time in god knew how long made Lee's heart trill with newfound hope.

Richard cleared his throat. "So... I've got that getaway car coming any minute. Do you want to get out of here?"

"God, do I ever. I wanted to get out of here the second I walked in."

Richard chuckled at that and Lee joined in, thinking what a rare treat it was to connect with someone so effortlessly.

"I am glad that I didn't, though," he added, "since the night has taken a very welcome turn for the pleasant."

"Agreed."

Lee realized that he would happily sit through parties like these any day of the week, as long as he got to spend them basking in that shy, lovely smile.

"So, my place?" Richard proposed. "I have an unopened bottle of port - champagne doesn't really do it for me - that could have our names on it if you want."

"Sounds good, except..." It was a bit of a struggle to get the next words out convincingly and without blushing, but Lee knew that not saying them could result in potentially awkward situations he would rather avoid. "If you're laboring under the impression that I'm going to sleep with you, you're mistaken. Just thought I'd make that clear in case my, uh, spontaneity came off as desperation."

"I wasn't under that impression at all, Lee," Richard said. "I just want to talk and get to know you better in slightly more comfortable surroundings."

Lee's frown of worry eased into a smile. "I'd like that."

"Just out of curiosity, though..." Richard went on, his expression mirroring Lee's, "did you mean to tell me you wouldn't sleep with me ever? Or specifically not tonight?"

"Oh, Christ." Lee ducked his head to hide his blush. "The latter, okay? Definitely the latter."

"Good." Richard looked extremely content. "That's very good to know."

Before they could escape, however, there were heaps upon heaps of coats to search through before they finally unearthed Lee's duffle coat, and it wasn't until Richard helped him into it that Lee realized he was still wearing the other man's scarf. But when he tried to give it back, Richard was insistent in his refusal.

"I like seeing it on you more," he confessed, giving the fabric a fond little stroke even though his eyes never left Lee's face.

"You should have mine, then." Lee draped his own plaid scarf around Richard's neck, taking a small step back to study the effect. "I think I got the best of the trade, but it does suit you."

They were about to make their stealthy exit when Lee heard a familiar gruff voice calling his name.

_Shit. So close._

"Lee, where the fuck do you think you're-" Graham stopped dead in his tracks when he saw with whom Lee was about to disappear into the night. "Richard?"

"Graham?"

It was almost like a movie scene, playing out right in front of Lee's eyes.

"You know each other?" he asked dumbly.

"Graham and I were mates in college," Richard clarified. "I just recently found out he moved to New York years before me, and we reconnected through social media."

Graham didn't bother hiding the knowing smirk that spread across his face as he observed them together, and Lee knew two things for certain: Graham had espied the swapped scarves and was never - never ever - going to let Lee live this down. "Well, well. I guess introductions are no longer necessary, then. Pity, because I like taking the credit for everything, but I'll mark this down as a personal success all the same."

At this Lee's head snapped up. He'd written Graham's mystery bachelor off as imaginary, an excuse Graham had made up to get him out of the house. "You mean this is...?"

Graham couldn't have looked more smug if he tried. "Can't fault my taste, now, can you?"

"What's this all about?" Richard asked suspiciously, looking from Graham's sly face to Lee's shocked one. "Am I missing something?"

"I'll explain in the cab." Lee put a hand on Richard's arm to tug him out the door and summoned a stern look to give Graham. "I suppose I'll forgive you for abandoning me at this dud of a party."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can thank me later."

A short elevator ride later, Lee and Richard stepped outside to discover that it had started snowing ever so softly, and they stopped for a moment to take in the scene before them and exchange exhilarated grins. Lee came within an inch of shoving Richard back against the nearest wall and kissing him breathless then and there, but he checked himself and took the hand Richard held out to him instead.

Only time could tell what 2016 held in store. But, Lee decided as they made a dash for the yellow cab that was waiting out front with the engine running, so far the year seemed off to an excellent start indeed.


End file.
